In His Father's Footsteps
by Spicetwist
Summary: Lucky and Liz have to go on the run with their family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucky drove up to his house. He couldn't wait to see Liz, today was their seventh anniversary.  
  
He felt like he was being watched, he looked behind him and saw a strange black van sitting across the street from the house. There was no one in it, but for some reason it bothered him.  
  
He unlocked the door and went inside.  
  
"Daddy!" a little blonde haired girl shrieked running to him.  
  
"Laurie! How's daddy's little girl?" he asked scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Ok" she said wiggling to get down.  
  
Lucky sat her down and watched as she ran off. She had gotten so big. He could believe that she was already five years old. With her long, blonde hair she looked like a little Angel. He was sure this was what his mother had looked like when she was a little girl. She was even named Laura after his mother, but they called her Laurie.  
  
"Lucky? Is that you?" Liz called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes," he said walking into the kitchen.  
  
Liz was standing at the stove. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the neck. She smiled and turned around and gave him a kiss.  
  
"The plumbers you sent just finished working on the pipe in the basement. I wish you'd told me that they were coming. They surprised me."  
  
"Plumbers? I didn't call any plumber! When did they leave?  
  
"Just before you came into the kitchen. They..."  
  
Lucky didn't wait to hear anymore. He ran to the window and saw two men getting into the van. He recognized the men. They were the same men that had been after his family for three years.  
  
Jennifer Smith's sons had decided to get even with the Spencer Family for what Lucky's father had done to them. Luke and Laura had retired and were living a peaceful life in Florida now. They weren't after Luke and Laura though, they were after Lucky and Liz.  
  
"Liz get the bags!" he yelled. "I get Laurie."  
  
He ran upstairs and grabbed his daughter and carried her from her room. Coming back downstairs he met Liz in the hall. He grabbed her hand and they ran out the door.  
  
They jumped in the car and backed out of the driveway. Before Lucky could get out of sight of the house, it exploded.  
  
Liz looked at Lucky with frightened eyes.  
  
"Its all right." he said. "We stayed here too long. It was time to move on anyway."  
  
They drove off into the night, not knowing where they were going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Lucky and Liz sat in silence as they drove along the lonely stretch of road. Laurie was sleeping in the backseat.  
  
Lucky looked over at Liz and gave her a weak smile. He reached one hand out and patted her leg. "It will be all right," he said trying to reassure her.  
  
"I know," she whispered, her face full of fear. The explosion had really shook her. "At least no one was hurt."  
  
Elizabeth looked over at Lucky and saw that the expression on his face had changed. "What's wrong?" she asked as she saw his knuckles turn white as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  
  
Lucky didn't want to worry her anymore, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fool her. He pointed over his shoulder. "We're being followed."  
  
Liz glanced out the back window and saw the car that was speeding along behind them. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to try to lose them," he said. He saw how scared she looked. "Don't worry we'll be all right," he added trying to reassure her.  
  
Elizabeth gave him a weak smile.  
  
The car behind them picked up speed and ran into the back of Lucky's car. Lucky tried to speed up to get away from them, but the car hit them again.  
  
Liz looked out the back again and saw that the car was starting to go around them.  
  
"Look out!" she yelled as the car smashed into the side of their car.  
  
The force of the impact caused Lucky to lose control of the car. He hit the brakes, but the car skidded off the road and struck a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The black car skidded to a stop on the edge of the road.  They sat staring at the car they had ran off the road.

Lucky and Elizabeth's car rested against a large oak tree.  The hood of the car was crushed.  Lucky and Elizabeth lay motionless in the front seat.  Laurie was in the backseat crying.  

Elizabeth began to move.  She groaned and opened her eyes.  "Lucky!" she screamed.  She looked at him and saw that he was slumped over the steering wheel.  At first she thought he was dead, but then she saw that he was breathing.  "Lucky?" she said touching him gently on the shoulder.  He didn't respond.

She looked into the backseat to check on Laurie.  "Are you all right sweetheart?" she asked.

Laurie stopped crying and wiped her eyes.  "Yes, I'm ok," she said nodding.  "What's wrong with Daddy?"

"He's… um… Daddy's asleep honey," Elizabeth said trying not to scare her.

Meanwhile the two men had gotten out of the black car and moved slowly towards Lucky's car.  After going a few feet off the road, one of them stopped, pulled out a gun and stood watch.  The other one crept up to the car and looked in the driver's side window.  He saw that Lucky was unconscious.  Elizabeth was sitting next to him trying to wake him up.  The man looked in the backseat and saw Laurie sitting there.  She looked scared but unhurt.  

Elizabeth saw the man looking in the window.  A feeling of fear swept through her.

"Mommy!" Laurie cried as she saw the strange man staring at her.

She knew that it was up to her to protect their daughter.  "What do you want?" she yelled at the man standing outside their car.

"Our bosses want you and your husband delivered to them," the man said.

"We never did anything to them," Elizabeth said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"That's not for us to decide.  We just do as we're told," he said before he walked around the car.  He opened the passenger side door and pulled out a gun.

"Get out!" he ordered pointing the gun at her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and did as he asked.  Before she could say anything the other man came running up to them.

"Ralph, someone's coming.  We have to get out of here," he said.  In the background, the faint sound of sirens could be heard.

"Watch her!" Ralph said.  He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote something on it.  He leaned in the car and handed the paper to Laurie.  "Give this to your daddy when he wakes up," he told the little girl.

He took Elizabeth by the arm and pulled her back to the car.  He shoved her inside.  Ralph and the other man got inside and sped off.  


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sirens continued to get louder.  A few minutes after the men took Elizabeth away, two police cars pulled to a stop along the road.  One of the officers made his way to Lucky's car.  He looked inside and saw Lucky still slumped over the steering wheel.

"Sir, are you all right?" he asked.  He got no response.  The officer looked around the car and saw Laurie sitting in the back seat.  "Are you all right honey?"

"Yes sir," Laurie whispered.

"Is this your daddy?" he asked pointing at Lucky.

"Yes, he's asleep."

"I see," the officer said nodding.  "We're going to get you and your daddy out of here ok?"

"Ok," Laurie said as the other officer joined them at the car.

"Call an ambulance," the first officer said.  He turned to Laurie.  Let me help you out of the car, and then we'll get your daddy out."

Laurie reached her arms out and let him pick her up.  She kept a tight hold on the note that Ralph had gave her.

When he got her out of the car, the officer sat her on the ground.  "You can call me Bill," he told her with a smile.  "What's your name?"

"Laurie Spencer," she said shoving the note into the pocket of her jeans.

"Well it's nice to meet you.  Do you know where your mommy is?"

"She went away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said thinking her mother was dead.

A few minutes later an ambulance pulled up and Lucky was loaded inside.  Bill took Laurie and followed the ambulance in his police car.  By the time they arrived at the hospital, Lucky had regained consciousness.  He started asking about Elizabeth and Laurie.

"Are.. my wife and daughter all right?"

"Your daughter is fine.  She's in a police car right behind us.  You'll be able to see her once the doctors check you out."

"What about my wife?"

"Sir, the police said that you and the little girl were the only ones in the car."

Lucky was really worried.  Had something happened to Elizabeth or had she gone in search of help.  He didn't have time to worry about it for long because the ambulance arrived at the emergency room and he was rushed inside.

A short while later, the doctor came out and told Bill that he could take the little girl in to see her father.

"Daddy!" she yelled running to him.

"Hi sweetheart.  Um, can I speak to my daughter alone for a moment?" Lucky asked Bill.

"Of course.  I'll wait outside."

Lucky watched him leave then turned to Laurie.  "Did you see where Mommy went?"

"Yes.  She left with those men."

"What men?"

"The two men who told me to give you this," Laurie said handing him the piece of paper.

Lucky sat up and took the paper.  He read it silently, "We have your wife.  If you want to see her alive again, be at the abandoned barn on Route 30 at midnight.  Come alone."

"Please don't let them hurt her," Lucky whispered as he laid back down.

Meanwhile on the other side of town a car pulled up in front of the abandoned barn.  Elizabeth was pulled out of the car and taken to the hay loft.  They tied her to a post and left her there.

"Lucky, where are you," she said quietly. 


End file.
